Chivalry's Dead
Chivalry's Dead is a case featured in Criminal Case as the one-hundred and twenty-third case of the game. It is the eighth case of The Mystery and the second case in Justice Banks. Plot The player and Major decided that they had to find out more about the rumors circulating the Dubois family, which led them to head to the Dubois family mansion in the district. There, they found the body of Alexandre Dubois in the Dubois knight's hall, a stab wound in his chest. They soon suspected the victim's best friend and rich kid Gregory Mantle, the family's gardener Ronald Clifton and the victim's mother Faith Dubois. Later, they learned that the victim's father was on a rampage to find out who killed his son. After they interrogated the victim's father Cliff Dubois, they investigated the stock exchange where Cliff claimed, was where the victim was planning to work in the world of finance, to find clues to suspect the victim's friend, Sue Reynolds, before they found out the victim was planning to run away from home. Later, they learned that Cliff was in the knight's hall, arguing with his daughter. After they stopped Alexandra and Cliff from getting into a full blown argument in French, the team soon found enough motives, evidence and clues to arrest Sue Reynolds as Alexandre's killer. They confronted Sue about the murder, which Sue initially denied. However, after the team showed her all the evidence against her, she confessed angrily to the murder. She then explained that she hated the victim for being a liar and a criminal. She told them that she had conducted her own investigation to find out more about the rumors that was circulating the newly instated family in Justice Banks. When she found out that Alexandre and his sister had been involved in a criminal gang when they were teenagers in her investigation, she confronted Alexandre about his past. However when the family heir refused to tell her, she got angry and told him that she proposed a duel between the two. Alexandre then laughed it off as Sue planned out the murder, stealing a knight's lance to accuse his family of being involved, and killed Alexandre. Sue was sentenced to 40 years in prison for the murder by Judge Brighton, and soon after the trial, Diana told them that Alexandra had disappeared, all her personal papers and possessions gone from her office. After the trial, Chief Tempest told them that they would need to search for the missing Alexandra while finding out more on Buck Shawn's plans. This led them to interrogate Sue, who told them that she had left proof in the victim's bedroom. In the victim's bedroom while looking for any traces of Alexandra, they found the victim's phone that (per Erika) contained texts to Alexandra about a court order from five years ago. The court order detailed how the two twins had been caught in a criminal gang that they unwillingly were involved in. Erika also told them that the tattoos that the duo had were from the same gang, a gang that had dissolved shortly after the two twins were apprehended, and later bailed out by their parents. They then interrogated Faith, who told them that they had taught their children to stay on the right side of the law. They then decided that they would need to keep an eye out for Alexandra. Meanwhile, they investigated the knight's hall, where they found a briefcase that belonged to Cliff. After they searched the briefcase, they found papers concerning an offer. After they called in private eye Jack Chapman to analyse the papers, Jack revealed that the papers contained an offer to Cliff from Buck Shawn about a "deal". They then interrogated Cliff, who told them that he had analyzed the deal and was sure that the deal was fake. He then told them that he had met with Buck at the stock exchange, which led the team to find a torn napkin that had a message written by Buck. After discovering that the "deal" was some kind of heist, they concluded that the cowboy-turned-killer was planning to make a deal with someone at the Diamond King Casino for some big heist he was planning. After beat cop Diego Redmoon revealed that reports reported that Alexandra had been spotted at the Diamond King Casino, the team decided that they had to [[Betting Your Life|hurry to the Diamond King Casino]] to find Alexandra and find out more about the "deal" that involved a heist. Summary Victim *'Alexandre Dubois' (found left for dead in a knight's hall) Murder Weapon *'Knight's Lance' Killer *'Sue Reynolds' Suspects Profile *The suspect practices sword fighting *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect speaks French Profile *The suspect practices sword fighting *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect speaks French Profile *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect wears a rhinestone accessory Profile *The suspect practices sword fighting *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect wears a rhinestone accessory Profile *The suspect practices sword fighting *The suspect drinks apple cider *The suspect speaks French Appearance *The suspect wears a rhinestone accessory Killer's Profile *The killer practices sword fighting. *The killer drinks apple cider. *The killer speaks French. *The killer wears a rhinestone accessory. *The killer weighs precisely 150 pounds. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Knight's Hall. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Pieces, Broken Armor) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Photo of Men) *Examine Photo of Man. (Result: Man Identified; New Suspect: Gregory Mantle) *Ask Gregory about his friend's death. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Bedroom) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clues: Gardener's Tools, Faded Notebook) *Examine Gardener's Tools. (Result: Badge; New Suspect: Ronald Clifton) *Ask Mr Clifton about the victim's murder. *Examine Faded Notebook. (Result: Victim's Planner; New Suspect: Faith Dubois) *Ask the victim's mother about her son's plans with her. *Examine Broken Armor. (Result: Sword Sheath) *Analyze Sword Sheath. (03:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks apple cider) *Autospy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer practices sword fighting) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate the victim's father about his son's death. (Attribute: Cliff drinks apple cider and practices sword fighting, Faith drinks apple cider; New Crime Scene: Justice Banks Stock Exchange) *Investigate Justice Banks Stock Exchange. (Clues: Trash Can, Victim's Wallet) *Examine Victim's Wallet. (Result: Wallet Unlocked; New Clue: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note to Victim; New Suspect: Sue Reynolds) *Ask Sue about the victim's murder. (Attribute: Sue drinks apple cider) *Examine Trash Can. (Result: Bloody Lance) *Analyze Bloody Lance. (12:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Knight's Lance; Attribute: The killer speaks French; New Crime Scene: Victim's Bed) *Investigate Victim's Bed. (Clues: Dufflebag, Victim's Jacket) *Examine Victim's Jacket. (Result: Brown Substance) *Analyze Brown Substance. (12:00:00) *Confront Ronald about the fertilizer on the victim's jacket. (Attribute: Ronald speaks French and drinks apple cider) *Examine Dufflebag. (Result: Dufflebag Unlocked) *Examine Tapestry. (Result: Crossed Out Note) *Ask Faith about removing her son from her family tapestry. (Attribute: Faith speaks French) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Attribute: Cliff speaks French. *Ask Cliff about his disagreement with the victim. (New Crime Scene: Stock Exchange Steps) *Investigate Stock Exchange Steps. (Clues: Broken Pieces, Locked Box) *Examine Locked Box. (Result: Time Capsule) *Examine Time Capsule. (Result: Engraved Watch) *Ask Gregory about the victim stealing his watch. (Attribute: Gregory drinks apple cider, practices sword fighting and speaks French) *Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Recording Tape) *Analyze Recording Tape. (09:00:00) *Ask Sue about her feud with the victim. (Attribute: Sue practices sword fighting and speaks French) *Investigate Arsenal of Knights. (Clues: Bloodstained Knight, Box of Bottles) *Examine Bloodstained Knight. (Result: Bloodstained Particles) *Analyze Bloodstained Particles. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rhinestone accessory) *Examine Box of Bottles. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer weighs precisely 150 pounds) *Take care of the killer now! *Go on to The Apple Never Falls Far (2/7). (No stars) The Apple Never Falls Far (2/7) *Ask Sue Reynolds about her accusations. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Victim's Bedroom. (Clue: Clothes Chest) *Examine Clothes Chest. (Result: Victim's Phone) *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Alexandra's Texts) *Analyze Alexandra's Texts. (06:00:00) *Ask Faith about her children's involvement in the criminal gang. (Reward: Dubois Crest Badge) *Investigate Knight's Hall. (Clue: Cliff's Briefcase) *Examine Cliff's Briefcase. (Result: Briefcase Unlocked) *Examine Papers. (Result: Deal Papers) *Analyze Deal Papers. (06:00:00) *Ask Cliff about the deal from Buck Shawn. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Stock Exchange Steps. (Clue: Torn Pieces) *Examine Torn Pieces. (Result: Napkin Note) *Examine Note's Handwriting. (Result: Buck's Writing) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Category:Justice Banks (The Mystery)